My new house
by TheLiesBehindTheTruth
Summary: Alice Cullen is moving into a new house that the local people claim is haunted. Is it haunted...or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Thank you so much for reading this! P.S. They aren't vampires & i know its short but the next chapter makes up for it!**

My name is Alice Cullen and I do not believe in ghosts. That is why I bought a house that is supposedly haunted. People have told me bad stuff about the house, but I bought it anyways. After all I do not believe in ghosts.

My new house is beautiful and I do not find it haunting at all. The only downside is that the stairs creak like a tree during a storm when you walk on them. I found a purple room and claimed as my bedroom and moved my stuff in. I am sleeping here with my dogs, Smoky and Sugar. I watched as my beloved dogs arranged themselves on my bed alongside me to sleep.

As I lay there listening to the silence, I heard a scratching noise on the wall. Dismissing it as a mouse, I tried to sleep again. Then the scratching stopped, and the whole house was as silent as a graveyard. Even my dogs, which usually snore, were quiet. At least it is peaceful.

Just as I began to relax, the stairs creaked like someone was on them. Smoky lifted his head and growled. He stared towards the door for a second before lying back down. I reached down to pet him, to comfort both of us. Then the stairs creaked again, but this time it sounded like a shoe struck the wood. I crept out of bed and to the door. I pressed my ear against it and listened to what sounded like a person slowly descending the stairs. I locked the door and retreated to the back corner of my room. Sugar was now staring at the door curiously. I called my dogs to me, and I took comfort in their warm fur as I sat in the corner. Smoky let out another growl and his fur pricked up along his spine. I tried to keep him quiet so whoever was out there would not find us. I blocked the door with a chair, quietly as possible. The footsteps had now reached the bottom of the stairs continued down the hallway towards my room. I listened, not daring to move from the corner of my room farthest from the door, as they made slow steady progress down the hallway. Then the footsteps paused and all was silent.

I listened to the ghastly silence that was almost scarier than the creaks and footsteps. Then the footsteps resumed, still coming ever closer to my room. The barely audible steps sounded like gunshots echoing in my ears. _Boom, boom, boom_, they came closer, _boom, boom, boom_. Then came the realization that what ever was out there was outside my door. I could hear them breathing. My dogs were scared too. They would inch in towards the door then jump back scared to get closer than five feet from the I heard a rustling noise that was followed by a strange noise that sounded like something being broken. Then I noticed something shiny on the door. I looked closer and realized that the noise was a knife puncturing the door. I fought down the urge to scream and grabbed my phone. I dialed 9-1-1 and then explained my situation. As soon as I hung up the phone, I heard a door slam, rattling the whole house. Whoever was there is gone now.

When the police arrived I summoned the courage to exit my room. As the door opened it revealed the rest of the knife along with a piece of wrinkled paper. The knife that was now embedded in my door held it in place. I pulled the note off the door and numbly read: _"Get out of my house or next time it will not be the door I stab. You have been warned. –J."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you again to all my readers! I expect reviews! i wanna know what you think! 3**

Part Two: The Next Night

After the police officers arrived at my house and the explaining was done I was ready to get out of this town as quick as possible. Sadly, my plans were cut short when a short police officer with a large brown mustache spoke up and suggested that I stayed here another night. I stared at him as if he had just grown a second head, until he explained that there would be someone nearby and that my presence could lure him here then I would call them and he would be captured. That way I could live in my house that I bought without his constant threat. After much convincing I agreed.

By the time all the police officers had left it was around nine o'clock and I was tired for I had not slept all night. However there was no way I was going to sleep with the possibility that that knife-wielding creep was any where near my eerie house. Instead I took this time to survey my new house even further. I understand why there are many rumors about my house being haunted; after all it isn't the cheeriest place in the neighborhood. The creepy guy might also play a part in that or the lack of an occupant for over seven years. I am seriously starting to regret giving in to that little policeman. However, in my defense they were kind of intimidating and I didn't want to let this guy get away with any other crimes or threaten anyone else, so I caved. However, I seriously regret my decision now.

It was getting late and a gray glow was settling over the old rickety house and I was doing nothing to calm me. In fact it was doing the opposite. I went from scared to paranoid and I was jumping at every creak the house made. Finally giving in to my fear I walked to my room turned the lights, locked the door and looked under the bed. When I found nothing I released a breath I didn't realized that I was holding in. I sat down on my bed and sat facing the door with nothing to do but wait. So I sat there with my ears alert and studied the curtains. They were a dark brown color with dark red flowers on them. They were too big for the window so they were bunched and folded in some places. They descended all the way to the floor and they even had a pair of muddy shoes sticking out from under them. WAIT- WHAT? Shoes? That's why it was so quiet. He was in here. I stood up and walked to the door as softly as I could. Noiselessly I turned the knob. However, much to my displeasure, the door emitted a shrill squeak as I moved it open. Then the curtains began to move. The muddy shoes slipped out followed by a leg and then a man. He was clothed in all black. His pale terrifying face peeked out from under his black hood. He even had black gloves. However the one thing that wasn't black he had was the shiny, silver knife he grasped with his right hand. A shrill scream of terror escaped my lungs as I turned and blindly ran through my house. I could hear his pounding footsteps as he chased after me. I spotted the stairs and dashed up them not realizing my mistake till it was too late.

He had me cornered in the single room of the upstairs. My back was to the lone window in the upstairs, which had a great view of the street and neighboring houses. My brain dulled with fear only saw one explanation to this situation, jump. I turned swiftly and yanked the window open and jumped in to the night, not giving myself time to regret my decision.

I regretted it the second I landed. My leg hit first then crumpled beneath me with a sickening snap. I cried out in agony as I felt the bone in my leg break. I drug myself into a bush to hide, for I could not make it anywhere in my present condition. Them I remembered what I was supposed to do if I hear or saw him in my house. I was supposed to call the waiting officers. I hastily dug my phone from my pocket and texted the number the officers had given me to text if I needed help and couldn't make noise. After texting one of the policemen that I needed help, I lay there in pain, impatiently awaiting their arrival.

I shut my eyes and put my head back on the brick and shut my eyes. I listened to the soft sounds the wind made as it rustled through the nearby bushes. It was calming and I was tired from lack of sleep and maybe blood loss. Then the wind stopped, my eyes shot open, and I blamed it on my imagination. That was when I realized that the wind was never blowing in thee first place. So what was the rustling noise? I looked over towards the front of my house to see my vacant, yellowish-brown yard. Nothing was moving, and once again I had that feeling that it was too quiet. Then I turned to my other side to see my worst nightmare. It was him. He was here, sitting next to my in the flower bed with that same dull terrifying expression. When my eyes found their way to his face, a twisted, evil smile, that didn't reach his eyes, found its way in to his pale features. He slapped a gloved hand over my mouth before I could scream and raised the knife threateningly. I took the hint and shut up. With his hand still over my mouth he surveyed my leg before taking off his black jacket, only to reveal another thinner black jacket. His hood also fell down to reveal beautiful wavy blonde hair.

I sat in silence and watched as he gently picked up my broken leg before grabbing it and applying pressure. It felt like my leg had just been immersed in fire and it was destroying my bones. Then my leg gave a second crack. Then the pain just vanished. He had helped me. Why? Wasn't he supposed to be trying to kill me? I stared up at his face only to have him avert his dark eyes back down to my lag the second my eyes made contact with his.

"Thank you" I whispered. He nodded to me before helping me up. Then he picked me up and carried me into the house despite my many protests. He then laid me on my couch. Was he going to kill me now? After all the fight I put up, was this the end? I shut my eyes, I didn't want to know if he was about to stab me. I didn't' want to see it coming. After about a minute, I dared to peek only to find myself faced with and empty room. He was gone.

Then I heard a loud banging at the door that startled me and I jumped. I sighed realizing it was only the policemen.

"Come in" I called, inviting the three policemen that all had looked ready to fight someone, "Relax it's only me, I texted you because I fell and hurt my leg." I lied for reason I don't know. Wait, why didn't I tell them that the man was back? After questions and a false explanation of my "accident", they took me to the emergency room to get a cast on my leg.

The next day I returned home. I was no longer scared of the mysterious man that was in my house. Somehow, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I don't know what changed his mind but whatever it is I'm thankful for it. It's the reason I am alive right now.


End file.
